Forever Goodbye
by Goddess Blossom
Summary: well...this story has to do with syaoran being a bachelor...sakura and tomoyo and a few others are in a gang and you'll figure out more as you read it!
1. How it Came To Be

Hi! I don't own the characters but I do own this story that they are in. So now that's settled! Sit back and enjoy the story. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind if you give me flames either. Any comments to make the story better than what it is are welcome. Thank you.

Forever Goodbye

It was a cold December morning in winter. A mansion was on a private hill, next to another hill 1 mile away. A girl was in that mansion, on the second floor, in her room. Her room was filled with different types of pinks, silver, whites, and was furnished beautifully. What she did in her room was a mystery to everyone, but not so for her, her cousin, and her boyfriend who was probably already in China.

"You **_Moron_**!" cried Sakura. She was obviously upset. "You c-could o-of had s-stayed! But **_no_**! You just had to go didn't you, y-you **_Bastard_**!" Sakura was now openly crying. Salty tears started to flow and slide down her beautifully unflawed, tanned skin.

Sakura had rich Emerald-green eyes, shoulder-length Honey-brown hair, and had peach colored, unflawed hair. She was 5' 2 ½", had a perfect looking body that was also healthy and she was 13 years old. She spoke Japanese, English, French, Spanish, and was currently learning Chinese. Sakura was Tomoyo's cousin and friend.

Sakura lived with her father, Fujitaka, and her older brother, Touya. They live in Japan, Tomoeda in a mansion. Sakura's mother, Nadishiko, died when Sakura was 3 and when Touya was 7. Sakura is 13 years old right now.

Sakura held-in her right hand-a crumpled letter. The letter said,

"**To my beloved Cherry Blossom,**

**I must go back to Hong Kong in China. Please forgive me. I think we had great relationship going, but I must leave. I must train for 5 years. I will see you 5 years from now. So wait till my return on June 3, 2009.**

**Sincerely,**

**Syoran**

Xiao Lang" 

'He didn't even write 'I love you', or 'love, Syoran'! What did I see in that guy? I don't really think he really loved me! He's probably going to forget about me and get a new girlfriend! One that is Chinese and is more beautiful than me!'

'Of all the nerve!' fumed Sakura. So far, every time she looked down at the paper, she felt like burning something, so instead, she started ripping paper, throwing them into the fire, and crying her heart out.

About 3 hours later, she decided to call Tomoyo, her cousin, but the line was busy so she waited 30 more minutes before she tried again.

Sakura picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's phone number. She just had to talk to someone! Who would be better than her cousin and friend?

Little did she know that Syoran would get a new girlfriend. But Sakura promised herself she wouldn't care. In fact she didn't ever want to speak, see, or hear from him, ever again!

With Tomoyo

In a huge 7-storied mansion, on the third floor, there was a room in different shades of lavender, silver, and white. The room was also very well furnished. No one was home except for herself. The mansion was on a private hill, and was next to her cousin's mansion, 1 mile away from hers.

On that third floor, in the room of lavender, silver, and white, a girl was on the phone, yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You're so **_stupid_** Li! You're a complete **_fool_**! Why would you move to China without telling my dear Sakura! You could have stayed with us in Japan, in Tomoeda!" screamed a very hysterical Tomoyo. Her face was red with anger. Her voice and her eyes showed a fire burning deep within her.

Tomoyo had knee length purple hair; baby lavender/athmest colored eyes, and skin the color of peach-white. She is 13 years old, 5" 2 ½", has a healthy, good-looking body, and knows Japanese, English, French, Spanish, and Chinese. Tomoyo is also Sakura's cousin and friend.

Tomoyo lived with her mother, Sonomi, she doesn't know what happened to her father, but she's been living a good life so far without him. Sonomi and Sakura's mother, Nadishiko, were cousins, so that would explain how Tomoyo and Sakura were related.

"I left so I could train…that's all I can say. And I did talk to Sakura…well; I left her a not saying I had to go home to China. My mother made me! Besides I-" Syoran replied through the phone, but he got cut off.

"Besides what! You broke my cousin's heart! You will pay for this! You hurt her when she would never try or even think about hurting you! I mean you've been going out for like what? Only two and a half months! Are you more afraid of your mother that you would return to China or are you trying to hurt my cousin?

"Huh? Huh!" Tomoyo was not someone you would wish to come across when she was angry. But when she was calm and happy, she was the friendliest person in the world.

"Hey Tomoyo? I need to practice training now, cya!" beep…beep…beep

"!" gasp 'He hung up on me! I swear, this Li kid was a trouble from the beginning…but he did look so kawaii with Sakura! Grr Syoran Li is not a good person…must start researching then…' thought Tomoyo.

'At least I learn a lot of information by doing these searching's, plus I have fun' Sigh


	2. Whats the Deal With Syaoran?

Hi everyone! So I do not own the characters or anything except for the story they are in. That is the disclaimer. So now you can't say that I don't have a disclaimer. .

**With Syaoran**

Syaoran was in China already. He left his apartment, in Japan, an hour ago. He had written a letter to his latest girlfriend and left to the airport. Now, he was entering a limo that awaited him at the China airport. He ended up at the mall, just walking around, looking at all the different merchandise in the stores.

'Oh My God! I'm finally free of that wretched girl named...umm...was it Sayu, Saki? Haha! Saki? Haha! (For those of you who don't know, Saki is a Japanese wine) Oh! Now I remember! It was Sakura! She was pretty, but she just isn't '_the one_'...haha what am I thinking? I'm a bachelor! Haha!' thought Syaoran.

Syaoran is 15 years old, 5'4", has brown-black colored hair, and Chocolate-brown eyes. He has a nice toned body and a very shape-full body made from participating in athletic sports. He spoke Chinese, Japanese, French, Spanish, and English.

'Heh...the girl I dated didn't even know that I was and still am a bachelor! I've been a bachelor ever sense I can remember. I kissed my first girl in kindergarten right on the lips! Hehe...it was on a dare too! Hahahaha! I earned my first nickel on the dare too! Too bad I moved to Japan before 1st grade. I don't even remember who it was I kissed...hmm...I don't even think I knew that girl's name. Keh.' Syaoran thoughtfully thought.

Just then, his cell phone rang, 'Tomoyo' he thought. He was correct; he barely paid any attention to the call only putting in some inputs every once in a while. Yawn 'This is boring!' "Hey Tomoyo? I need to practice training now, cya!" beep and the line went dead.

'Finally! I seriously need to get a new cell...I can't have people in Japan calling me now, can I? Heh.'

He walked to 'Sprint' and exchanged phones and got a new number. He then proceeded to delete Tomoyo and Sakura's numbers from his phone address.

Syaoran started walking to his private mansion on a hill. The mansion had five floors in all but had a secret sixth floor that no one knew about except for him. He used it as a secret get a way. His family owned a large sum of land and money.

His father had died when he was five years old. He has four sisters, each (to him) annoying. He always had to help them with everything except fashion. His sisters were very sisterly and very hyper. Syoran's mother, Yelan, is strict but kind.

Syaoran finally faced his white gates and entered the password to be let in by his butler, Wei.

"Hello Wei,"

"Hello Master Li" answered Wei. "Should I report your presence to Ms. Yelan?"

"No thanks Wei. If she looks for me, tell her I'm still out," and with that, Syaoran walked to his room on the 2nd floor and walked into the green lavished room. The room was in different colored greens and silvers, and was richly furnished. After all, his room was like a suit; it was really big.

"Hmm...it's nice to be home. Time to get some shut-eye" Syaoran said to himself.

**With Sakura and Tomoyo**

Before Tomoyo could move to search on her computer, the phone rang.

"Hello? Daijou, Tomoyo speaking..." said Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo...hic ...can I come over? I need to talk to someone and you're my first choice." Sakura said hopefully.

"Of course, Sakura! You don't need to ask...you know you don't have to ask. Now that I think of it, why did you ask?"

"Well...you know! Hic you're usually...umm...mad if someone disrupts your researches and such..."

Tomoyo sweat-dropped

"Yes, well, I would make an exception if you came. I only get mad and frustrated if it were to be anyone else, but never with you my dear Sakura," replied Tomoyo.

"Oh...O.K. thanks Tomoyo! I'll be there in about 10 minutes! Around 5 o' clock then" said Sakura in a now normal happy voice.

"You're welcome! You can come by anytime you please...Oh! I'm gonna bake some cookies. You're favorites too! Chocolate chips. I better start. Bai, Cherry Blossom!" said Tomoyo, using Sakura's code name.

"Yup! Bai Plum Blossom!" Sakura said, also using Tomoyo's code name and with that, they both hung up.

**Tomoyo**

Tomoyo got her apron on and started getting supplies. 'I'll do the researching when Sakura's here' thought Tomoyo.

Tomoyo then preceded to get the cookie batter, mixing bowl, flour, water, vanilla extract, and chocolate-chips. She then put everything into the mixing bowl and started mixing. Just then, the doorbell rang.

**Sakura**

Sakura went to her walk-in closet and chose a short black mini skirt and a strapless tank top with cherry blossoms on the top-right hand corner. She put her clothes on the pink and silver bed and went into the bathroom to take a three-minute shower.

Sakura used her cherry scented shampoo and conditioner to wash her beautiful chestnut brown hair. Then, she lathered herself with apple-scented soap and rinsed herself off. Sakura had taken her toothbrush with her, so she now brushed her teeth to become a creamy pearl white.

As Sakura stepped out of the shower, she grabbed a light, fluffy, and puffy pink cherry scented towel. Sakura then attempted to dry herself with the wonderfully soft towel. After she had dried herself, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked over to the bed.

She then got dressed and went back to the bathroom to blow dry her hair. When she dried her hair to the point of where it was still a bit wet but dry enough, she put on her black ankle length boots.

Just then, it stuck five o' clock pm, so she quickly finished up, put on some eye liner and a thin layer of lip gloss, and got the keys to her black corvette.

Sakura went to the garage and got into her car. She took out her remote from the glove compartment and pressed the small black button in the middle. You could hear the large _zzrrroooommm _as the garage door opened. Sakura turned the key and the car started. She drove the car out of the garage thinking 'I hope Tomoyo will let me lick the cookie batter…' and started towards Tomoyo's huge magnificent beautifully designed mansion.

Sakura pulled up in Tomoyo's driveway, got out of the car, and rung the doorbell.


	3. Phone call

**Normal point of view**

Tomoyo rushed to the door, her apron flapping around every which way. She then opened the front door.

"Hey Cherry! I was just about to put the cookies into the oven, care to help?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hey Plum. Sure, I'd love to help!" replied Sakura.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the hall, turned left into another hall, turned right into a purple hallway, to go into a double-door.

Inside the double-door, was a huge, two-roomed kitchen.

As they started shaping the cookies and putting them into the oven, the phone rang.

Sakura had jumped when the phone rang, and fell butt first onto the floor.

Tomoyo just smiled, giggled, and sweat-dropped. She then went to the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" asked Tomoyo

"Hey," replied the voice on the other end

"Oh…it's only you…Sakura's here right now. Wanna join us?"

"Hmm…sure, why not?" and with that, both hung up.

**Back in the Kitchen**

"Ow, ow, ow…" muttered Sakura, rubbing her butt softly because of the fall.

Sakura then finished putting all the cookies into the oven as Tomoyo came back from the living room.

"Who was on the phone?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, just a friend of ours. The nutcase is coming in about two minutes,"

"Ok…" Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Want to make icing?"

"YES! Yay! Icing!"

"Uh…yes Sakura…yummy strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla flavored icing!"

"Okiez…lets start making it now, Tomoyo!" Sakura was so excited and happy right now, temporarily forgetting about Li.

**ME TALKING:**

**Hehe…sorry I took so long to update! (.); **

**I wanna thank you for reviewing. :laughing out loud: hehe…anyway, I know this chapter is short, but I'll make it up to you and for posting it this late. G2g…its 11:00pm and I gotta finish hw…ah…the beauty of sleeping my little head off…:sigh: o well…hehe…bibi**

**--Goddess Blossom**


	4. Who's At The Door This Time?

**Hi everyone! I'm glad I got some more reviews while I've been gone and not updating… I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for a long time, but I really appreciate the new reviews. Also, I have just figured out that I "sort of" repeated a chapter and never finished another. So if you would reread chapters one and two, I think you will get the story better. Now to update the next chapter and here it is:**

* * *

Forever Goodbye

Who's At the Door This Time?

Sakura was making the strawberry icing with sparkling eyes and a happy smile lighting her face. While she stirred the batch of icing, she started humming a  
little lullaby that came from her earlier years of childhood. 

Tomoyo sighed at this. She was glad that Sakura was happy and had forgotten about Li even if it was for a short time.

Tomoyo was making the vanilla icing, and her eyes looked dreamy and deep in thought. She was thinking about the many different people who she could  
contact to get more resources for the upcoming research. But Tomoyo wanted to continue the research after their guest arrived and they had eaten a good portion of it too. 

Sakura and Tomoyo had agreed to make the chocolate icing together, so they could talk and catch up with each other.

Tomoyo was disrupted from her thinking at the beeping of the oven, telling her that the cookies where done. Tomoyo quickly finished her vanilla batch of  
icing and left it on the white marble counter while she put on her glove mitts and opened the oven. 

Tomoyo inserted a toothpick into one of the melted chocolate aroma cookies and took it back out to check if the cookies were done. They were and satisfied, Tomoyo closed the oven again as to keep the cookies warm.

"Sakura! …Sakura! The cookies are done, and if you want, I'll take over the strawberry batter so you can lick the cookie batter! The cookie batter should taste  
a little like vanilla extract, your favorite! And it has a little bit of chocolate chips still." Tomoyo laughed at the chocolate part, as Sakura's eyes lit up with even more happiness. 

"YUMMY! Tomoyo, thank you! But we're still doing the chocolate batch together…right?"

"Yes Sakura, now get on with the cookie batch! You don't want me to wash it instead do you?"

"NNNOOOO TOMOYO!" and with that said, Sakura quickly ran to the cookie batter that was on the counter.

Tomoyo shook her head at Sakura's lit up face slowly getting dirty by the cookie batter and smiled. Then she went to Sakura's strawberry icing to finish it.

As Tomoyo finished Sakura's batch of icing, the doorbell rang yet again.


End file.
